A business service provider may provide a general framework to be used by a number of different customers or clients. For example, the business service provider might create a generic framework to store and maintain Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) information along with a set of user interfaces. In some cases, however, a particular client might want to modify or extend the general framework (e.g., by adding a new field to a particular form). Moreover, a single client might utilize several different extensions (or versions of the generic framework) based on its business needs. For example, the client might add a tax identifier to a generic purchase order form when the form is used within Germany but not when the form is used outside Germany. According to some embodiments, one or more partners may also develop extensions and/or new applications for clients.
It can be difficult, however, for a customer or client to maintain and/or track these various versions of the business service framework. For example, a customer might want to group various extensions or adaptations in a logical way to facilitate the activation, de-activation, and/or movement of those changes. To address this need, an entirely new project management infrastructure could be created. Such an approach, however, might be an expensive undertaking and could be too complex for some customers.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for flexibly and efficiently managing such extension projects may be provided by some embodiments herein.